THe untitled RFR project
by SmOgSwImMeRfNC
Summary: My first RFR fic...be nice! pg13 on the safe side bcuz i dont no what im gunna have in future chapters!
1. Dreaming Of You

Hi.   
  
Diclaimer...i do not own rfr because if i did why would i be writing fan fics when i can make them do whatever i want...?**looks around with an evil grin**  
  
Well, flames openly accepted because i know my story bites. Well, im open for story titles because as you can see, im quite desperate! lol on with the show....  
  
  
  
They were just laying there. Nothing to do on a Saturday. Lily Randall was not one that could keep still very long, but managed to today. She sat on the off-red color couch of Mickey's Discs looking at her friends. If she wasn't so tired, she'd probably ask them if they'd like to go bowling or something. But after gym today, she couldn't move and highly doubted the others could either. They had spent 6th period gym rotating through a series of exercises like wall sits and 100 meter suicides and donkey kicks. Not to mention Bunny chases, lily thought, those are torture for anyone with long legs. She glanced over at Ray Brennan. He had evidently passed out on the floor in front of the fireplace. No surprise there, lily thought. She laughed out loud. Travis Strong stirred. Lily hadn't even realized he had his head against her shoulder. "im sorry, lily i must've dosed off," Travis said apologetically. "Its ok really. My arms are so numb i didn't even feel you," lily chuckled as the boy stretched. "yea, i know. It was a crusual punishment today in gym," the blonde girl laughed at the boy in his attempt to combine two words "lemme guess..."lily yawned. "cruel and unusual?" "im just telling it like it is MMKKay?" "Hey trav, what's with Robbie?" "hmmm....he must be dreaming. I wonder what's on his mind. dreams usually reflect upon something that has happened to a person or they wish to happen," lily shook her head as Travis summed up an entire book he had read last week.   
  
"...oh, Kim i don't know if this is such a good idea....i mean, what if someone walked in on u--" Robbie McGrath started to kiss the air. Lily looked over at Travis who had buried his head into her shoulder to keep his laughter under control. lily picked up his head and lifted her finger indicating that he was to be quiet. Carefully, lily lifted herself up and over the back of the couch and walked back around to the front. Once there, she straddled Robbie's legs. Lily lent over and kissed Robbie who kissed back passionately and who was obviously dreaming about Kim Carlisle, head DJ at cougar radio. Robbie woke up to find his best friend sitting in his lap kissing him. Lily fell back partially into her seat and partially onto Travis's lap. Travis and Lily Busted out laughing. By this time, Robbie was sitting up staring at his friends on the couch next to him. "I'm sorry Robbie, i couldn't resist! That was sooooo funny! You were saying something about Kim..." lily was cut off by Travis who mocked their dreaming friend" oh, Kim i don't know if this is such a good idea...i mean, what if someone walked in on u--. and the-" Travis was cut of by the person he had cut off to begin with, lily." Robbie, you were kissing the AIR. i had to do something!" "sheesh lily. you could have woken me up. Now im going to look like an idiot to all of the people here--" Robbie softly ended his sentence as he looked around and noticed the four of them were the only ones left in the store. "oh" he blushed. "how long was i out?" "honestly, i don't know. I fell asleep," Travis admitted "I woke up a few minutes ago. And then we eavesdropped on your dream." "Probably not long, because i would have noticed when i was watching the girls from our math class leave 20 minutes ago," lily said." And definitely not as long as the dork on the floor" With that, lily poked Ray in his back. Ray flinched and rolled over onto his stomach. "you know its a good thing Mickey cleans the floors every night," Robbie chuckled. "i don't know if that's to keep ray clean when he sleeps on the floor, or to keep people's shoes clean when they walk on the rug," Travis added. the three on the couch laughed at this. Lily told the boys to be quiet as Ray turned over onto his back. Ray put his hands up into the air like he was hugging something. What's with these two, lily thought, they must be able to talk telepathically or something. The funny thing was, he too started to kiss the air. his arms fell but he continued to kiss the air. Lily Straddled him like she did Robbie. Holding herself up with her already weak arms, she lowered her body down on top of her best friend. she started to kiss him and he woke up noticing his crush on top of him. Their lips parted to breath. Slowly as ray gained strength in his sleeping limbs, he rolled lily over so he was on top of her. They continued to kiss until Robbie and Travis had had enough. "come on you guys," the scraggly haired teen said." This is disturbing." with that Lily and Ray playfully wrestled on the floor for several minutes. "OH!" Travis screamed out, partially mad and partially glad he remembered. "are you ok swami?" ray asked. Travis hated it when ray called him swami, but he didn't seem to mind right now. he had big news. well, to HIM it was big news. "yes, ray, i am quite fine. actually im great. My sister is coming to Roscoe!" The gang had never seen Travis so enthusiastic before. Lily was the first to speak" TRAVIS! i didn't know you had a sister! Is she older or younger??" "She's older, but not by much. That of which i am constantly reminded," Travis rolled his eyes as he said this. "What grade is she in?" Robbie asked. "Rachael will be in our grade," Travis answered. "wow...smog's got an older sister.....Is she hot?" What a classic ray remark Lily slugged him playfully for this. "That's like asking me if I'M hot. which is pretty weird if you stop and think about it..."Travis trailed off but was brought back to life by Robbie. "Bro, he was asking about your sis, not you." "yea, but she's my twin sister." Travis explained. "How come you never talk about her? And how come she doesn't live with you?" lily asked quite interested. Maybe she could be a dj! lily thought I could sure use another girl at the station! "she refused to move from London so my parents let her stay with my aunt and uncle for the summer when we went to Hong Kong. by the time we moved here, she had already worked to pay for her tuition at the academy, so my parents let her stay. She got sick of London and decided to move home with us. I guess i never really talk about her because then i would miss her. It didn't take me long to get over her staying. The first noble rule of Buddhism states that a--," he was cut off by the other three saying in unison "all life is suffering." we know swami," Ray added" Is she cool are is she straird?" "straird?" the others asked "you know, strange in weird....Best of both worlds...?" Ray who was now sitting on the arm of the couch sighed. "well, guys lets go to get the pizza and drinks and head over to the station" Robbie said, wincing from the soreness. then he added" and maybe some aspirin" "Dude, why do we have to go to the station? why cant we just stay here?" "ray ray ray. Did you forget even after i reminded you after school? we have to go to the station and clean and organize. Its the first Saturday of may." Robbie scolded his buddy. "sorry guys i cant go i have to go home. Rachael is coming tomorrow. I cleaned the equipment and organized my records. I meant to tell you earlier, but frankly i was too sore from gym to remember anything. Go online when you guys get home so i can fill you in on my sister. ok?" Travis looked around at the other 3. "ok, sure talk to you later," Lily said as she dragged ray out of the door. Soon after lily and ray left, Travis leaned over to Robbie and whispered something in his ear. The only way you could make it out was if you were standing right there. Robbie knew Travis was right... sooner or later, he'd have to tell.... 


	2. Cleaning Kissing and Conduct grades

disclaimer....I do not i repeat do NOT! own RFR...sheesh  
  
a/n: As i wrote the last chapter i had absolutely no idea what robbie had to tell, so i made something up. I hope you guyz werent expecting a big drama type thing out of that. And do u know where i got the idea from? My possesed math teacher....ugh. I know some peoples ae OOC, but i think more like lily and ray than i do travis and robbie, so bear with me...Oh and what does overzealous mean? Oh and in the last chapter i said it was the first saturday, that should be friday.   
  
  
  
(this is at travis's house)  
  
"mom? dad?" travis yelled as he opened the door.   
  
"yes travis?" his mother answered. His mother was a very pretty woman. mid-40's with wavy brown hair and vibrant green eyes.  
  
"um, when rachael comes tomorrow, wheres she gunna sleep?" travis asked"we dont exactly live in a mansion"  
  
"Why dont you go ask your father. He's in his office. Knock first though,"Mrs. strong reminded her son.  
  
**knock knock**  
  
"Dad? can i come in our are you going to make me talk through the door?"  
  
"i think you can come in, but maybe i should think about putting an intercom system in so i cn keep you out!" Scott Strong said. Travis knew he was just joking. his father always told travis to lighten up.  
  
"Oh yea. where is rachael going to sleep?" travis said "i guess i can share a room with her, but not forever..."   
  
"Do me a favor. Go down stairs in the basement and get me a beer out of the refridgerator and we'll talk about it over dinner." Travis was halfway out of the door. Scott just laughed to himself...  
  
**meanwhile at the station**  
  
"Robbie, what do you want us to do?" Lily asked wanting to get this out of the way so she could ask travis something.  
  
"just organize the cd's and clean. thats all that needs to be done. you two start on the cd's and ill organize all the broadcast tapes. i havent done that in a while." Robbie said, remembering how much trouble it got them in when he took them home.  
  
..............an hour later...........  
  
"well, that was fun. Lets never do it again" ray said as he stuffed his 3rd piece of pizza into his mouth.  
  
Lily punched him,"thats gross ray. do you actually chew it or just shove and swallow?"  
  
"shove and swallow...why?" ray said actually taking the time to wipe his face.  
  
"bye guys i have to get home. My mom wanted me to get my history project done so that maybe i could go on the..."robbie stopped. he had almost spilled it.   
  
"Go on the what robbie?" lily asked puzzled as ever.  
  
"nothing, forget i said anything..."  
  
Lily looked over at ray at made a motion to lock robbies arms behind his back. ray walked over and held his arms while lily asked him again.   
  
"now robbie, this is simple,"lily said as robie squirmed."tell us what you can go on and ray will let you go."  
  
"ok ok. travis will kill me if i dont tell you anyway. I cant go on the trip to florida." robbie explained.  
  
"you what?!?!?!" ray said.  
  
"Its Mrs. Risler. She gave me a "u" in conduct. It wasnt even me!" robbie tried to explain.  
  
"NO! robbie you have to go on that trip! Its because of you that the freshman class even gets to go!" Lily looked crushed.  
  
"i know. thats why my mom said if i finished my history project tonight or this weekend i can go. I wouldnt get the rates you guys have, but i can still go. and my mom went online and booked all the same hotels as you. She says she understands about it not being my fault. Im going home now." Robbie said. shaking loose of rays grip.  
  
"bye robbie" the two said.  
  
Ray walked over and sat on the couch. Lily walked robbie out and then went over to join ray. Instead of sitting next to him, she laid over him with her head resting on the arm{a/n Ray is sitting to one side of the couch and lily is laying across him so her head is on the arm of the side of the couch ray is siting on.}Lily looked into rays eyes. She knew how he felt and ultimately felt the same. Lily wished he'd just kiss her. After a few minutes of staring into each other's eyes, she knew he wasnt going to make his move. Lily pushed herself up so she was now sitting in ray's lap. He adjusted himself on the couch so he could hold her in his lap. Lily couldnt take it any longer. She put her arms around ray's neck and began to kiss him. At first ray pulled back, not knowing what to think. "Lily?" he asked softly. "i love you."  
  
Lily gave him an angelic smile kissed him sweetly and whispered "ray, i love you too"  
  
  
  
a/n awwww....wasnt that sweet??? sorry for the short chapter....more to come if people are interested in my story....  
  
danni 


End file.
